Breaking Dawn: The wedding
by quesadilla
Summary: Bella & Edward after Eclipse. It's their wedding, an unexpected but welcomed surprise, compromises being kept, and Jacob imprinting. Need I say more. This is what I hope Breaking Dawn will be about. It wont be exactly this but I can dream can't I!
1. 2 weeks till

**Breaking Dawn**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters are Stephanie Meyers. Dang it! ;( But in my dreams Edward is mine. lol!**

_Chapter 1_

_2 Weeks till_

All of the little town of Forks was in anticipation of the big wedding, my wedding. The topic always left me without words. Not that I don't want to get married because Edward is and forever will be, literally, the love of my existence. I'm just not the type of girl that wants to get married at age 18. This of course made Edward happy and that made me happy.

"What are you thinking about love," Edward said while holding me tightly as we lay on my bed. His cool breath tickled my ear.

" Nothing just thinking about the big day" I said trying to look excited. Which wasn't a total act because I was excited just not the same way he was. I just wanted it to be done and over with. His proposal of going to Vegas seemed like a great idea to me but not to his sister, Alice. She was taking care of all the arrangements and I had no problem with that. I would have preferred, no arrangements but having an unnecessarily huge wedding made her happy. It also made it so much easier for Charlie, my dad. He was having enough of a hard time getting used to the idea that I would soon move out and leave to college with my soon to be husband. He would have gone nuts if I had just moved in with Edward.

" Are you getting cold feet?" he chuckled as he put his feet next to mine. I jumped, his feet were cold not that surprised me, he just caught me of guard.

" No!" He looked into my eyes with his golden eyes and I forgot to breath, again. The way he held me, looked at me, and touched me always made me forget the basics of human needs, like breathing.

" I am so happy that you are going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen in no more than 2 weeks."

"... yeah I can't believe how fast time has gone by." He tighten his grip on me and made me turn and face him. His hands on my back pushing me closer to him. I looked into his eyes and smiled. I settled my head on his chest and dosed of as he hummed my lullaby.

The next morning I woke up and Edward was sitting next to me with a big smile on his face.

"Meet you down stairs in a bit Bella" he didn't even give me time to ask him what he was smiling about, that was his plan. I got up and brushed my teeth and put on some jeans and a brown shirt that almost made me look pregnant. I considered changing but just as I thought it I heard a knock at the door.

"I got it." I ran down the stairs and miraculously I didn't trip and break my neck. I opened the door and there stood Edward and Alice. I left with Alice and Edward to go shop for my wedding registry things. I didn't want to do it but Alice insisted that it was necessary to keep up appearances and so that our guest knew exactly what we wanted.

I didn't argue, much, I just had to suck it up. It actually was sort of fun after a while. Edward and I didn't have a hard time choosing things because we liked everything the same. We would pick up the same things and not realize it until we turned to face each other and we were holding the exact same plate or silver ware or painting.

"So should we go into the maternity section as well Bella?"Alice teased me. I knew I shouldn't have ever let it slip that I felt pregnant in this shirt. I turned red and Edward grabbed my waist and put his hand on my stomach and said,

"If that were possible, you have no idea how happy I would be." It hit me like a ball of fire on my chest. We could never have children. I must have frozen in place because Edward looked worried. I quickly covered it up by saying " Sorry I thought I felt the baby kick" we all started laughing and the subject was not talked about again. I think subconsciously Edward knew it had effected me.

Later that afternoon Edward and I finally were alone together. We held each other close in the center of our meadow. He looked into my eyes for quiet some time and I was wondering what he was thinking about.

"Edward," I started, "is everything okay?

"Of course, I'm sorry I just was thinking about this afternoon. We are pretty alike aren't we?"

"Yes that was fun."

" It sort of made me sad though because I realized something."

"What?" I thought he was going to bring up the baby topic again and I was relieved when I realized that wasn't it.

" That we rarely ever spent any time doing things regular couples do. Like going to the movies or hanging out with friends or just doing something completely random like eating hot dogs with cheese at the park."

"Edward you don't eat hot dogs with cheese, you don't eat period."

"You know what I mean Bella" he looked serious.

"Well you act like it's too late, we can do still do those things we're not dead... okay well you know what I meant" We laughed for a bit and then he said,

"You know what, you're right, lets do it." He grabbed my hand and the next thing I knew we were running through the forest full speed. We drove for a while and I didn't ask where we were going because I knew he wanted it to be a surprise. Once we got to Port Angeles I recognized the restaurant that we stopped at. It was the same restaurant we had been at the night I confirmed Edward was in fact a vampire. We walked up to the hostess and she recognized Edward. She sat us in the same place we sat so long ago. No one could see us or hear us so we were free to talk about whatever we wanted and I knew exactly what I wanted to ask Edward.

" So I've been wondering are the guys going to throw you a bachelor party?" He smiled.

"We'll Emmett is planning on doing something of that sort. Why are you having a bachelorette party?"  
" No... well honestly I don't know, god I hope not." Suddenly I became really nervous. It must have shown on my face because Edward coughed a laugh. "It's not funny, knowing Alice this may be another human experience she wants me to have. Great!"

" Don't worry I wont let her make you do something you don't want to do." He put his hand on mine, they had something up their sleeve I just knew it but he smiled his crooked smile and I melted in my seat forgetting all my suspicions.

At that moment our server arrived, she was the same server we had had the last time we had eaten here. She looked shock that Edward was touching me, almost disgusted. Edward ignored her and I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or if he really hadn't realized she was standing there looking at him waiting for his order, ignoring the fact that I was also at the table.

"Can I get your order?" she said trying to get Edward to look at her and not me. He didn't give her the pleasure because he never looked away from me as he spoke.

"Yes could you get my beautiful fiancée a coke and a spaghetti bowl with some bread sticks. Nothing for me thanks!"

"..." she looked like she was about to have a fit. Edward finally turned to look at her.

"Are you okay? Did you even hear what I said?" he waved his hand in front of her face and she snapped out of her shock and turn to leave without a single word.

"Back to the topic at hand." I said.

"Right, well I think we are only going to be doing some dumb guy contests. Emmett is planning it there's nothing big to be expected." He looked mischievous. What were they planning for reals?

"Well I hope Alice isn't planning some big thing, I hope it's just us girls."

"Why do you think she is going to get you a male stripper or something? You look worried." He looked worried, he didn't have to.

"No, I think you look worried."

At that moment my spaghetti arrived and this time she didn't even look at me or Edward she must have lost hope. Edward then took a fork from his side of the table and stuck it in my plate in the same spot I had placed mine and as we fought over the spaghetti intertwined in our forks we both took a bite out of the spaghetti together and as he and I sucked on the spaghetti I realized why he was eating with me. We had a hold on the same strand of spaghetti and then our lips touched. We both smiled and then started laughing. It was fun, it was exactly what he wanted, a real date.

We laughed and he asked me all sorts of random questions as we drove back home. I really felt like there was no secrets, like there was nothing that he didn't know about me and nothing I didn't know about him.

He stayed with me that night and when I woke up I had my head on his chest and my arms and legs wrapped around him. I could get used to this.

I got up and took a shower, Edward had left to go home and change. I put on jeans and a blue spaghetti strap with a yellow low cut sweater over it. I brushed my hair and then blow dried it and started going downstairs.

Alice was downstairs talking to Charlie.

"Hi Bella" she said as she walked over to me to give me a hug.

"Hi Alice, what are you doing here so early?"

"Well Rosalie, Esme, and I are taking you shopping. It's going to be fun."

"I doubt that, wait Esme is coming?"  
"Yes"

"Okay then thats new what are we shopping for?"

"You'll see!" She smiled and lifted her eyebrows twice as she continued to look at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I said good bye to Charlie and walked out the door to meet Esme and Rosalie waiting for us in Alice's yellow Porsche.


	2. Bella Secret

**Breaking Dawn**

**Disclaimer: I wished Edward was mime, I mean. All of the characters are Stephanie Meyers, still! ;(**

_Chapter 2_

_Bella Secret_

I should have known where they were taking me. I walked into the store and started walking out when Alice grabbed the back part of my shirt and said

"Hey you knew this was coming it's pretty much the only thing missing. But don't worry I already know what you are going to wear."

"Okay creepy, Alice"

"Not like that I saw you pick it out here,gross" We laughed. I felt really uncomfortable with Esme and Rosalie there. Not that the reason why we were picking this 'outfit' out wasn't uncomfortable enough. I wasn't sure if Rosalie came just for the laughs but I felt so self conscious with her there. As for Esme being there I felt like my mom was there. They all know that Edward and I will be, well you know. How embarrassing. So I sucked it up and tried to look mature and ready but I was actually really nervous about this actually.

We got around the store and Esme picked one's she liked, Rosalie picked some she liked, and Alice helped me decide what I liked. Then they gave me the selections and shoved me in the dressing room.

Talk about awkward, I walked out the first time wearing a feathery pink bra and matching undies.

"Okay no that looks like your from Austin Powers." Rosalie looked grossed out. I was wondering if it was by me or the 'outfit'. I went back in and tried out one that I had chosen with Alice. It was a plain white bra and undies with suspenders, for unknown reasons. I came to the conclusion that they were suppose to make it more 'sexier'. That was impossible for me. Esme and Alice seemed to like it and so they told me to set it apart. Rosalie said it was too innocent but then shrugged and said "...but I guess that is your style"

I tried on grandma looking one's and way too showy one's and then the one's you just have to say "NO!" to. Finally we were done and I had chosen 2 'outfits' the white innocent one and one that Rosalie said made me look dangerous but in a good way. I blushed and wished Esme wasn't there, I was so embarrassed.

Once we were done we went to the food court and I ate. We talked and then once I was done we headed to their house.

"So what did you girls go shopping for? Esme, Rosalie, and Alice are all thinking about the weirdest things. Alice is reciting every poem she knows, Esme is singing the ABC's and then stops and starts singing it backwards, and Rosalie is taking a car apart and then putting it back together in her mind."

"Well trust me you'll find out" I said with a smug smile on my face.

After hanging out with Emmett I began to feel like punching something so I left to find Edward. He took me home and I was dead tired when I got into bed after dinner with Charlie and trying to explain to him that he REALLY didn't want to know what we all went shopping for.

It was nice to know that Edward would be waiting for me in bed so I changed into my PJ's and fell asleep instantly in Edward's arms.

**I know this chapter is short but I just had to write a chapter about going shopping for the big moment. I'm still not sure if I'm actually going to put that in or just let you use your imagination but when the time comes for it I will worry about it but for now I'll try to update soon. Thanks for the reviews I was so happy I got them that I got eager to start my next chapter. **


	3. Party Surprise

**Breaking Dawn: The Wedding**

**Disclaimer: Edward is Stephanie Meyers, I wish I were Stephanie Meyers. Then Edward would be mine! :D Oh yeah and all the other characters are also not mine.**

_Chapter 3_

_Party Surprise_

"Bella, it's the day before your wedding, I'm sure you can be apart for one day, you have the rest of eternity together." Alice was pulling on my arm and practically whining. But I wasn't behaving any better I clung to Edward as I begged him not to let her take me. God only knew what she had planned for me. Personally, I wished to leave it that way.

"Bella, please, I promise you have nothing to worry about." Alice said this time taking her hands off of me and looking very serious. "Esme, Rosalie, and I are the only one's invited. We're going to have a girls day out. Later in the night time it'll just be like a huge slumber party. Seriously Bella, how horrible could that be?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Bella!" I rolled my eyes and groaned. "FINE!" Edward gave me a half-smile. I sighed and gave Edward a kiss.

"You'll have fun, promise! If not I'll come in myself and save you from the evil witch, Alice" Edward had that mischievous smile he had two weeks ago at the restaurant.

"Hey, I heard that" Alice said although she was happy Edward was convincing me to go.

"Promise?" I said  
"Promise." He kissed me on my forehead and left to go with Jasper and Emmett. Okay, it was just a day. It wouldn't be that bad, hopefully.

We went shopping first, of course, I thought she promised I wouldn't have to worry. What were we going to buy today? I didn't even want to know.

Luckily all she wanted us to buy were some matching PJ's and since my best color was blue, everyone got blue silk PJ's. Then, we went to a cosmetic store. I was almost scaring myself into a shock attack when I realized I was actually having fun. I should have kept my mouth shut.

" I told you, you had nothing to worry about." Alice gloated. "I knew you would have fun." She was so happy, I could tell just by looking in her eyes. I couldn't repress a smile I was having a lot of fun.

We spent the entire day at the mall looking for games and activities for the slumber party. Honestly, I was looking forward to that as well. We had so many things planned. One I wasn't too sure about was truth or dare. There was also a game to figure out how much you knew your partner.

Then before we left I of course was invited to dinner. Then we, no thats not true, I ate as we discussed our plans for tonight.

"Well, I am so happy that you girls decided to invite me, I am really enjoying myself. Mostly because Bella, you seriously look like you are about to shine and burst with happiness. You have no idea how happy that makes me, mostly because I see Edward and he has that same look on his face. Like he can't hold in his happiness anymore, like he doesn't want to hold it in." Esme smiled and I realized I was happy, for a lack of a better word. I loved Esme she was amazing. This entire day I felt like she was bored out of her mind hanging out with us. But instead she was sitting back and noticing all of this. I hadn't realized it myself until she mentioned it but I was less scared of getting married now, instead I was actually excited.

"Thanks Esme, that means a lot to me." I got out of my chair and went to give her a hug. I guess it was the time to let me know how happy they were that Edward and I would soon be married because Alice also shared her thoughts.

"Bella you do shine, I have noticed it all day today. And I don't mean Vampire-in-the-sun shine. I mean shining like your a ball of happiness that is about to explode, like Esme said. I don't need a vision to tell me that you two will be VERY happy together. I am so excited to soon have you as a sister," and she whispered the next part " and to see what you will be like and what powers you'll have as a vampire."

"Thanks Alice, I can't wait to find out, too." I hugged her, too. I was actually very curious to find that out, too. But what made them think that I would even have a gift, maybe the gift of being the only vampire that could trip.

I wasn't expecting Rosalie to say anything but she did. I wasn't sure if it was because she felt obligated or because she really wanted to tell me, but I listened intently.

"Bella I know that I have never acted really excited to know that you will soon be part of our family, and you know why that is, but I..." she struggled for the words. "... honestly, I am really excited that you will be part of our family. Even though I still don't agree that you know what you are giving up. Either way I know that you are the only one that can make Edward happy and I know that Edward makes you happy. So I'm sorry for being such a butt but I really do care for you a lot and I am really happy that you will soon be, well, my sister." She smiled and I could tell that it took everything she had to say this but she truly meant it. I pretty much ran to give her a hug but then I realized what I had done and so I backed off and looked at her. She was smiling so I hugged her again.

This day was a lot of fun and I felt like I had everything that I could ever want and so much more.

We drove home and I guess you could say we had a girls moment because Alice put on a song we all knew and we sang songs all the way home. This was so unlike me but I was having a REALLY good time anyways. I guess Alice was rubbing off on me.

None of the guys were at the house when we got there.

"Where did all the guys go?" I said.

"They went to do whatever it is that they had planned but they aren't going to be staying here for tonight. They are all going to be staying at a hotel. Why? Did you think they would be staying here? You know Edwards not suppose to see you until the wedding, right?"

"I know I guess I didn't really think about where they would be staying, that's all." To be honest I was so distracted this afternoon that I hadn't realized how much I missed Edward. Alice giggled

"You already miss him and it hasn't even been a day yet." It was a bit pathetic. I guess it was because some part of me was still afraid to be away from him. Alice tore me away from the horribly painful memories just in time.

She decided that we should all go change and that we should start with manicures and pedicures. Okay and this was what I wasn't looking forward to. I'm guessing Alice figured that so she found a game we could play while I got tortured from toe nails to finger nails. It was the one with questions about your partner.

"OK, first question Bella, this one is easy ' What is Edward's favorite color?'"

"Blue" I said feeling pretty good about myself but this was only the first question out of ten.

"When was Edward born?"

"1901" I said without thinking it just came out naturally.

"Color of his eyes?"

"When?" I smiled

"Normally"

"Golden"

Seven more questions like that kept coming till I was done then she moved on to Esme, then Rosalie, and then Esme asked her the same questions. She had apparently interview the guys because she had an answer sheet and she was checking the answers. We tied, that made me happy. I knew some of the same things that they, that had been with their partners for many many years, knew.

By the time we finished that game we were done with each others toes and fingernails. Then Alice announced that she had a surprise for me, that worried me.

"Alice, what's the surprise?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it? So just be patient."

"Alice, you know I don't like gifts, less surprises?" Great maybe Edward wasn't too far off when he said she may have gotten a male stripper. I began to panic, I didn't want to see any guy half-naked. Oh, no! The door bell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Alice was a good actress.

"Alice, please don't tell me that's my surprise?" she ignored me. I bit my lip. Alice was turning the knob "Alice, NOOOOOO!!" Too late, I shut my eyes. I heard some techno music and a "Emmett what are you doi...?Emmett stop it, Carlisle not you too..." I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Emmett, Carlisle...

"Jasper!!" Alice was shocked... and Jasper were all wearing muscle shirts and tight leather jeans, and dancing erotically. Emmett was by Rosalie and she was shocked at first but then she was laughing, Esme would have been turning red if she could with Carlisle in front of her, Jasper was doing the same thing to Alice but she was trying to look mad and failing terribly. I sat there starring at this and not knowing exactly what was going on until I felt a hand at my shoulder. Oh my, goodness. "Edward what are you...?" Trying to get away from him, I couldn't help but laugh. He was wearing the same outfit as they were. Wow! Thats all I can say. A minute later Alice finally had had enough...well not really but she had to be the one in control because Rosalie, Esme, and I weren't going to kick them out.

"Guys, get out! Know!"

"But other than you, the girls don't seem to mind" Emmett said and I found myself shaking my head with Rosalie and Esme.

"OUT!!" They grabbed their music player and headed out the door with huge grins on there faces. Edwards looked a bit embarrassed but he blew a kiss at me as he hurried out the door. I'd hurry too if Alice had just grabbed a chair and was aiming it at my head, with a furious look on her face. At least as furious as she could manage to get it.

"I can't believe they did that!" she screamed in anger, I think.  
"I was having a good time" Rosalie said laughing still.

"You know that had to be Emmett's idea. I knew him planning their day was not a good idea." Alice couldn't hold it in anymore she started laughing.

"This has been an interesting night." Esme said.

"Thanks Alice today was a lot of fun!" I hugged her as I said that. She rolled her eyes knowing we were trying to make her happy and not think about the fact that they weren't suppose to come over. She tried to throw a fit but knew she had fun even though they shouldn't have been over. We headed to Edwards bedroom and they all stayed with me waiting for me to fall asleep. Before I fell asleep I manage to remember Alice hadn't told me what my surprise was yet.

"I wrote Edward and you a song for your wedding." Right before I fell asleep I smiled and said

"Thanks, I can't wait t-..." I yawned "to hear it" I fell asleep right after that. I was going to need all the sleep I could get the big day was tomorrow.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. I tried really hard to make it good. Next is the wedding and that may take a while. Please be patient, again! Sorry this one took me a while to get done. Like I said I wanted it to be good, I wanted it to be perfect! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
